Everything I Have Left
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: A H/K oneshot. Shots were fired, and someone gets hurt. The survivour ends up dealing with the pain of losing another loved one.
1. I Love You

**Hey guys! :D I wanna thank you guys for reviewing my Horatio & Marisol one-shot entitled "Never Leave Me". With the positive comments, I'm getting pretty confident about my one-shot stories. So this is something I thought I'd do. :)**

**This Horatio & Kyle story is probably gonna be really sad. And you guys are gonna kill me for how it's gonna end. :( But I put in a lot of effort in this though. I hope you guys like! :) I would love to dedicate this to CSI Haylz. She did 2 amazing Horatio/Kyle stories so I was heavily inspired. This story probably couldn't hold a candle to them, but I'm willing to try :) Dedicated to you, Hayley! I hope you like :D**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Kyle – "Everything I Have Left" by A_shleigh148_ :)**

* * *

"_Nothing in my life would be perfect if it wasn't for you and all the love you gave me. I'm going to treasure that love, and I'm going to cherish every moment we spent together." His smile widen a little more. "You're not gone. You're still here," He placed a hand over his heart. "__**With me**__."_

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab (Outside)**

"Thanks for waiting for me, Kyle." Horatio Caine thanked his son Kyle Harmon. They stood on the sidewalk outside of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Kyle had informed Horatio of his return and they decided to meet for dinner.

"Not a problem, Dad. It's really good to see you." He smiled, happy to see his dad.

"It's good to see you too." Horatio had always been worried sick whenever Kyle would have to go away. He never liked it, true, but it always made him proud that his son was soldier.

"How was work today?" Kyle asked.

"Uh well," He started out. "Put another serial killer away. Pretty much it. Same old thing." He said, looking down at his sunglasses.

Kyle, however, could sense something was wrong. "Dad, you're hiding something. Did that killer say anything to you?"

Horatio looked up. "Um… no. What makes you say that?"

"Dad, I never made eye contact whenever I hid something. You're doing the same thing." He explained.

Horatio smiled a little. "You know me so well, Son."

Kyle smiled as well. "Seriously, Dad, did he threaten you with anything?"

How can Horatio explain this to his Son? What Kevin Markson, the serial killer said, was kind of personal. He didn't want to worry Kyle. "Kyle," He started out. "It's really nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm be fine." He looked at his 19 year old Son. "We'll be fine." He smiled.

Kyle wasn't really convinced, but he trusted his Dad with his life, so he believed him and dropped this whole thing. "Alright. So about dinner; it's my treat."

Horatio was surprised. "Really? How come?"

"Thought I'd treat my Dad for once. That a crime?" He asked jokingly.

Horatio gave a little short laugh. "Not at all. So where's the place at?"

"Well, it's a-"

**BANG!**

Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that gunshot. He covered his ears, not wanting to hear the next shot. But it never came. Immediately, he turned to his Dad. However…

…Horatio laid bleeding on the floor!

"Dad, NO!" Kyle screamed when he saw the blood. He ran to his father's side, kneeling beside him.

"_Okay! Let's go! DRIVE!" _Kyle heard that voice. He looked up, to find a black SUV. Its tires screeched, before the vehicle tried to speed away. Kyle, in a haste, grabbed Horatio's gun from his holster and began firing at the getaway vehicle. "STOP THE CAR, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. He only managed to fire shots before the vehicle fled from his sight.

"…Kyle…" Kyle looked down at his father. He was bleeding from his upper left chest. Horatio struggled to breathe, coughing as he tried to call out for his son.

"Dad! Dad, I'm here. I'm here." He assured. Kyle quickly fished out his cell phone and dialled for an ambulance. "Hello! I need an ambulance to the Miami Dade Police Department! HURRY!"

Horatio coughed again, blood slowly seeping through his green t-shirt. "Kyle…"

"Dad! I've called for an ambulance. They'll be here soon. Please, just hang in there. Please." Kyle begged, as the tears started to group in his blue eyes. He applied pressure onto the bullet wound, hoping to stop the bleeding at least for a little bit.

Horatio slowly started to close his eyes, as his head rolled to the side.

"Dad! Dad, no! Not yet! Don't do this! Please stay with me! Please!"

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

"Kyle!" It was Eric Delko, as well as the rest of the Miami team. "How is he? Is he okay?"

Kyle had tears in his eyes, his mind filled with so many questions. "He's uh…" He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. "I don't know, Eric! The doctors haven't told me anything yet! I… I should've seen that car! I should've protected my Dad! This is all my fault!" He blamed himself.

"Whoa, hey, Kyle." Eric gently squeezed his shoulders. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. He's gonna be fine, okay?"

Just then, Alexx Woods came out of the ICU. "Guys."

"Alexx?" Calleigh Duquesne called out.

"He's stable. For now. We think he can make it. Don't worry about a thing." She said.

"Can I see him?" Kyle asked.

She smiled at the young man. "Of course, Sweetie. We'll be moving him to a private room soon. You can see him then."

Horatio was soon transported to a private room, with 2 officers standing guard outside the door. Kyle took the tiniest steps into his room, still not wanting to believe this had happened in front of his eyes. He took a seat next to him. Kyle felt so scared. He wished that Horatio could tell him "It's okay" in his comforting voice. But now Horatio was the vulnerable one, so he knew that he had to be strong for himself and his father.

"Dad, I know you, and I know you're not the kind to give up easily. Please don't give up on me." Kyle gently took his father's hand and squeezed it. "You are everything I have left in this world. Don't leave me like this, please." He begged.

Then, he felt a grip tightening his hand. He looked up to Horatio, and saw that his eyelids were fluttering. Slowly, he revealed his baby-blue eyes.

"Holy… Dad!" Kyle couldn't believe it. "Dad! You're okay!" Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. "Oh my God! You're okay!"

"Kyle?" Horatio felt a little nauseous, his head throbbing. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Dad. You were shot." Kyle felt a little concerned. "You don't remember?"

"No, no." Horatio said. "I remember the gunshot. I remember… the _pain_ I felt," He shifted, feeling the uneasiness in his upper left chest. "I remember… reaching out for you, but I couldn't. I was afraid there would be… another gunshot… and that you… were going to get hurt too." He stopped in between sentences, trying to breathe.

"Dad," Kyle's other free hand gently held on to Horatio's upper left arm. "It's okay. Don't strain yourself. Get to relax. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me."

"Kyle… the serial killer I told you about… He did this." He suddenly said.

"What? Dad," Kyle was confused. "How do you know?"

"He did say something to me." Horatio admitted.

"_You're under arrest, Kevin." Horatio said._

"_Lieutenant, you're making a big mistake. I told you not to intervene in my business. But since you don't want to cooperate, fine then." Kevin Markson said, with an evil smile on his face._

"_Is that a threat?" Horatio asked._

"_Yes it is, Lieutenant." Kevin then leaned forward, his hands clasped together, on the table. "I know you have a Son named Kyle, and that he's coming today. Surely you don't want that reunion to cut short, right?"_

_Horatio knew where Kevin was driving at. "Kevin, if you ever get near my Son, I'm gonna slap that stupid smile off your face and _kill _you."_

"Dad…" Kyle couldn't believe that. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Dad, if you had told me this, you wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Kyle tried to calm himself down, not wanting to vent his anger out on his father. He knew that Horatio was only trying to protect him, but he wished that Horatio would be honest with him sometimes. "Dad, I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm your Son. I need you to be honest with me."

Horatio felt remorseful after hearing his Son's words.

Kyle sighed. "He must've been aiming for me, but it got you instead. But Kevin's in jail, right? So it must've been one of his men."

He nodded slightly. "It must be."

Kyle then gave his father a comforting smile. "Okay, Dad. Eric and the team can take care of it. You rest. I'll be right here, okay?"

Horatio managed to give a little smile. "Thank you." He thanked, before closing his eyes to rest. "I love you, Son." He murmured.

"Anything for you, Dad." Kyle tightened his grip. "I love you too." He whispered.

**Location: Horatio Caine's home**

Eric told Kyle to head home and to change his clothes, and eat something as well. The 19-year-old hadn't eaten a thing. He had been spending the whole day at the hospital. Even though Kyle didn't want to leave his father's side, he bitterly agreed.

A quick shower, a quick change and a quick bite, Kyle was ready to leave. He clipped on his watch and was about to shut off the hall lights when his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller I.D.

_Incoming call from Eric Delko_

For a split second, Kyle was intimidated by the thought of Eric calling him. He hoped to God it wasn't the bad news. Swallowing the fear, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Kyle, It's Eric here." Eric's voice had no emotion whatsoever.

_Please no. _"What is it, Eric? Is Dad okay?"

Eric sighed. "Kyle, I'm sorry but…"

Tears of hurt regrouped themselves in his eyes. They started to fall without him even blinking. Numbness took over his body and he fell to his knees, before the phone could even drop out of his hands. Kyle buried his face into his hands, crying hysterically. Not only because his own father whom he loved so much was gone, but also because Horatio's comforting arms weren't going to be here to hold him.

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

Kyle entered the private room where Horatio was in. He simply brushed past the Miami team, who were silent as church mice, their tears and sorrow-filled faces doing the talking.

Kyle's defeated eyes fixed onto the bed. There laid Horatio Caine – dead.

"Dad…" Kyle tried not to break down again. Both his hands clasped Horatio's. But he couldn't help it. The thought of him not being able to see and talk to his Dad anymore hit him, and Kyle broke down, crying into Horatio's palm.

With the Miami team, the silence finally broke when Calleigh got a call. She answered it, and related the news she just got to the rest. "Remember the accomplice Kevin had in his murders? Don Wakefield? We just found his warehouse hideout. Northwest 2nd Avenue."

"Alright. We better get to him before he escapes." Eric said, really pissed.

"What about Kyle?" Natalia Boa Vista asked.

"Well," Eric turned to look into the room, but Kyle wasn't there. "Wait. Where's Kyle?" He entered the room.

Calleigh entered as well. "He was right here!" She look at the table beside the bed. Horatio's Lieutenant Badge, flat badge and gun pouch were there…

…But not his service weapon.

"Oh my God…" Calleigh realised.

By the time she realised what really happened, Kyle was on his way to the warehouse, with a sudden urge to kill.

**Location: Warehouse, Northwest 2****nd**** Avenue**

Kyle held Horatio's service weapon very tightly. He stepped on the brakes of the Hummer violently, the Hummer which he stole from one of the CSIs, he got down from the ferocious vehicle, with the mission to kill the man who killed his Dad.

He made his way to the main door. The night had fallen over Miami and the thunderclouds started to team up in the black sky, ready to pour over Miami.

Kyle opened up the main door with all his strength. "**WAKEFIELD!**" He screamed at the top of his voice, calling out for him. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOU BASTARD! COME OUT! I DARE YOU!"

A figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in black from head to toe, wearing black gloves, a gun in hand. He looked like he was in his 30s. Not only was he wearing black, but he was also wearing a stupid evil smile on his face. "You must be Kyle. My goodness. You look just like your old man. How is he after I popped one into his chest?"

Kyle raised his gun, pointing it in the direction of Don's head. Don did the same. Kyle didn't show any sign of fear. His need for revenge and the rage inside him was suppressing all that.

"You bastard… You killed my Dad! I really hope you're not expecting to live long."

"Well, that's up to you. Do you really want to pull the trigger and waste your life away in jail? Again? Disappointing your Dad the first time wasn't enough? You wanna do it again?" He taunted.

"Shut UP!" Kyle yelled. Every voice in his head screamed for him to pull the trigger.

"Kyle!" He knew that voice. It was Ryan Wolfe.

Ryan and Eric had arrived backing up Kyle, guns in hand, pointing them to Don.

"Kyle! Kyle, don't do this!" Eric said. "Kyle, don't pull the trigger! Put the gun down!"

"NO!" He argued; tears forming in his eyes again. "He killed my father! Dad was everything I had left! And he took it away from me!"

"No, Kyle, that's not true! You still have the memories with your father!" Ryan reasoned. "Everything you two did together, everything you and your Dad have been through, Wakefield can't take that away from you. _Nobody_ can take that away from you."

"Kyle, if you do this, you can't go back." Eric reminded him. "This isn't what your Dad would want!"

For that moment, Kyle thought about the truth in that sentence. All he ever wanted to do was make his Dad proud of him. But no. Not like this.

"Kyle, please. Put the gun down."

Kyle slowly lowered the gun. As did Don.

But then Don raised it again!

"NO!" Eric yelled out.

**BANG!**

Don's body fell like a ragdoll. Eric walked up to his body. Bullet entered right between the eyes.

Ryan ran up to Kyle. "Are you okay?"

Kyle nodded. He wanted to speak but the words escaped from his grasp. Ryan wrapped a comforting arm around Kyle, as he cried into his chest.

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial**

"Eric, why did you bring me back here?" Kyle asked, as they stood outside a massive door.

"Well, we each talked to Horatio. I think it's your turn now." He explained.

Kyle realized what he was supposed to do. "No, I can't do that." He was about to leave when Eric caught him by the arm.

"Kyle, I get it. Among all of us, you're the one who's the most affected. But you have to say your final goodbyes." He then dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out something. He gave it Kyle. "Give this to your Dad as well."

Kyle took the object, took a look at it, and entered the doors.

Horatio's body laid on a table. He covered from head to toe with the white cloth. Kyle, once again, tried to control his emotions. He didn't want to break down again. He walked up and pulled down the cloth to reveal his father's face. Kyle was downhearted. He felt so empty; so alone. This was the kind of situation that his father would be here for you, even when you didn't need him to be.

"Hi, Dad." He greeted Horatio, voice filled with nothing but pain. "This is the last time we'll see each other. Last time I'll ever see you." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "Dad, I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. Looking back right now, I can't believe I resented you at one point. You totally turned my life around. I'm thankful for that. I really hope everything I did has made you proud. In fact, everything I did was _only_ to make you proud of me. I really hope I did."

He took another deep breath, but it didn't work. Tears rolled down his fair cheeks, one by one. "But Dad… why? Why did you have to leave me now? I wished… I could've done something! I wanted to save you so badly. I wanted to help you. I tried. I really tried. I'm sorry I failed you. You were everything to me, everything I had left! But now you're not here…"

He felt hopeless. Silence surrounded him for about 3 heartbeats. During that little time, he shrugged off all the negative feelings he was having. His Dad wouldn't want him feeling this way. He would want him to be strong.

"No I can't behave this way. I'm sorry, Dad." He apologised. "I just want to thank you." He then pulled out Horatio's Lieutenant badge. This was what Eric told Kyle to give. Kyle opened up Horatio's palm and placed the badge in it. "For everything. From being the world's best cop," He looked at the badge. "To the world's best dad." He looked up at Horatio and managed to smile just a little. "Nothing in my life would be perfect if it wasn't for you and all the love you gave me, Dad. I'm going to treasure that love, and I'm going to cherish every moment we spent together." His smile widen a little more. "You're not gone, Dad. You're still here," Kyle then placed a hand over his own heart. "_With me._"

Kyle then leaned forward and kissed Horatio on the forehead. "I love you, Dad."

* * *

Sorry I killed Horatio here. Please don't kill me! :( This was the idea I got, and here it is. Took me about 3 hours. Songs that really helped me were **"_Save You_" by the Moxy, "_Nothing Else Matters_" by Bedroom Rockers and "_I'm With You_" by Avril Lavigne** :) Thanks for reading, guys! Please tell me what you think! :D

Ashleigh148 :)


	2. Horatio's Letter

**Okay guys I know this is a one-shot, but I've been having this idea since this morning. So during English Lesson, after completing my essay classwork, I started writing out this second part on my writing pad, so I can transfer it to the computer when I get home ;) Once again, I am SO sorry to everyone who read this and said I was cruel to have killed Horatio here. Like I said, I had an idea so I wrote it out ;) We all know nothing will ever happen to H so don't worry about it :)**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Kyle – "Everything I Have Left" (Part 2) by Ashleigh148 :)**

* * *

The funeral went fine. Horatio's close friends came and paid their respects and said their final goodbyes. Everyone went up to Kyle and said the same thing: "I'm sorry for your loss."

It didn't make the pain go away though.

Kyle parked the car in the garage. He unlocked the front door and entered in. It was so… quiet; so lonely. He knew why. He just kept forgetting.

Kyle had just returned from the Lawyer's office. He had read Horatio's will to Kyle. Horatio had left everything to Kyle; his life savings and his house.

Kyle sat down on the sofa. He had been carrying a little paper bag with him. It contained all of Horatio's personal effects from his locker at the Miami Dade Police Department. Kyle unfolded the tip of the paper bag and pulled out the items one by one. The first one of Horatio's flat badge. Kyle sat it down on the coffee table. The next item was his Lieutenant badge. It was still shining as bright as ever. Horatio was amazing CSI; Kyle knew that very well. And he was proud.

The last item was strangely, an envelope. There was something written on it though.

_Kyle_

"For me?" Kyle asked.

He opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was handwritten, in Horatio's handwriting.

_Kyle,_

_I wrote this just in case anything should ever happen to me, And if you're reading this right now, then I'm really sorry, but I'm gone._

_I wrote a letter to each of my CSIs, but writing one for Eric and you proved to be very difficult. Took me forever, but I hope I get it right this time, with the right words._

_Kyle, ever since I met you, something just told me that we were related. I don't know if it was the stubbornness I saw (that you got from your mother) or your "never back down" attitude (that obviously, was from me). You have no idea how happy I was to know I had a son. The feeling was amazing, Kyle. It was amazing. And yes. I never really liked that fact that you joined the Army. You have to admit through. It's dangerous, so you can't really blame me. But I've always been proud of you. You're made me so proud, I can't describe it. And every time you come home alive, you kept your promise. Thank you for keeping your promise, Kyle. Thank you._

_Can you do me one last favour, Kyle? Can you promise me that you'll take care of yourself? I promise that I'll be keeping a close eye on you. I promise. I'm always going to look out for you. So don't you worry a thing, Son. Thank you for the memories. I love you so much._

_Dad ;)_

Tears just fell from Kyle's blue eyes and onto the letter. He folded it back into a rectangle and kept it aside. "Dad… _I _should be thanking you. You made everything in my life possible. I owe you everything, Dad. And I'm really glad I made you proud of me." Kyle said, out loud, as the tears continued to fall. "Thank you for the memories too, Dad. Like I said, I'm _forever _going to cherish the memories. Thank you, Dad. I love you so much."

* * *

**Here it is! :D Please review! :D**


End file.
